


Doing It Right

by Enigel



Category: Good Omens - Gaiman & Pratchett
Genre: First Line Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-01
Updated: 2004-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigel/pseuds/Enigel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The first line was given to me by Barbana.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Doing It Right

**Author's Note:**

> The first line was given to me by Barbana.

"Um, am I doing this right?" asked Aziraphale all of a sudden.

Crowley was almost out of air, and barely managed to hiss between gasps.

"Yes, I'd... I'd say, you're doing pretty well." Oh, of all the blessed times to be talking... "Just...", he drew a raspy breath, "keep... doing it."

"Oh good. It's just that..." he trailed off.

Crowley's damp hair kept falling into his eyes and it wasn't like he could use his _hands_ to remove it.

"What?"

"Erm, last time we did this you seemed a lot more, um, comfortable. And I remember last time..."

Oh, for... that was it. Crowley fought the dizziness in his head and inhaled a deep, if ragged, breath.

"Last time, Aziraphale, last time you hadn't decided we'll do it as mere humans. And last time," his lungs were decidedly reluctant in keeping air in, "last time we went canoeing you hadn't lost your blessed paddle! Are the differences apparent now?"

"Oh."

"Yes, I thought so, now keep steering and shut up, or I'll remember it's your turn at pushing the boat."

"No, I mean - oh, I forgot, er, the part about not using our natural powers."

"Wha...?!" Crowley was dry and walking on the water faster than you could say 'oh dear'. "Bastard."


End file.
